Painted Red
by Inumaru12
Summary: When painting, a single drop of paint causes a dark dreamlike state for Michelangelo. Some suicidal thoughts, lapse in sanity. One-Shot


**Title:** **Painted Red  
Genre:** Angst/Drama**  
Rating:** T**  
Warnings:** Suicidal thoughts, slight lapse of insanity, slight OOC-ness, slight weirdness.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.**  
Summery:** When painting, a single drop of paint causes a dark dreamlike state for Michelangelo.

**Painted Red**

Mikey was painting, something that was not uncommon for the artistic turtle. He was currently sitting on the floor of his room Indian style. The canvas was in front of him, blank and just begging to be given life. Mikey strived to fulfill its deepest wish and become its God as he gave it a existence.

Painting was one of Mikey's favorite things to do. When painting, he could release and form all his pent up emotions and put it on paper. Only then could he finally feel free. He dipped his paintbrush into the paint and began his therapy.

Time began to bleed together and some of the paint began to disappear and the water he had next to him to clean the brush had become murky. He dipped his brush into the red paint and lifted it up as a single drop fell from it.

Mikey stopped as he felt the cold and wet paint drop on his wrist. He reached to grab a paper towel but stopped suddenly as he watched the paint run sideways across his wrist. It was almost like…blood. Suddenly the youngest turtle was transfixed with just watching it go down his wrist. Like he was almost under a spell, the turtle took his paint brush and drew a line of paint down his wrist to the inside of his elbow. The red clashed with his green skin in an almost twisted Christmas time theme.

He shivered slightly at the coldness of the paint and the strange feelings that were going through him as he watched the paint. Slowly, he painted more and more thin lines of paint down his arm starting from his wrist. When he stopped the lines, he watched the excess paint drip down.

He could see himself, stretched out on the floor with his wrists pouring out red paint that wasn't paint, frozen like on the ground. Someone walks into the room, he isn't sure who but they scream. Soon the others come running and find him as he is. Donny tries to do everything he can, but it's too late. Leo and Ralph just stare in horror and shock and Master Splinter just cries. Everything seems to fall apart when suddenly…

"Mikey!"

The turtle blinks lethargically and looks down at his arm and curses under his breath. He had been painting his arm and wrist subconsciously the entire time he had been daydreaming. His arm was now completely covered in red. Mikey grabbed a spare cloth and dunked it in the dirty water and didn't bother to wring it out before he started scrubbing his arm hard.

"Mikey!"

His brother's voice called him again, making him scrub even faster. He finally lifted the cloth and sighed in relief when he saw that most of it was gone.

"Mikey!" Said turtle looked up and saw Donny in his doorway looking slightly annoyed. "Haven't you heard me calling you?"

"Er, sorry Don. I was busy." Mikey forced a grin but Donny didn't seem to notice. Instead he walked over and looked over Mikey's shoulder to look. Mikey stiffened a little but said nothing.

"It looks great so far." Donny smiled. "I can't wait to see the end project."

Mikey just gave a small, real smile at Donny.

"So what did you want me for anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, well dinner is ready."

Donny held his hand out to Mikey to help him up, which the younger gladly took. After getting up the two of them were out and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey," The purple clad turtle spoke suddenly.

"What is it dude?" Mikey asked, starting to feel at ease again.

"You might wanna go wash up. You got some paint on your arm."

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Just a short little TMNT fic. It's angsty, and yes, the suicide was all in Mikey's head. I know it's probably confusing but it's kinda supposed to be like that cuz Mikey is having a lapse in sanity at the moment. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
